


Не сегодня

by urbanmagician



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семидесятые годы, Израиль, два мутанта, не знающие о мутациях друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не сегодня

Макс, который напоминал себе, что он Эрик, знал, что брать с собой фотографии — плохая идея, но не смог этого не сделать. Не то, чтобы у него много их осталось — только те две, которые были в кошельке. Кроме них все сгорело, вместе с остальными скромными пожитками - тем немногим, что собрали с нуля после войны. И вместе с его дочерью.  
  
Одна фотография была совсем ранняя. На ней Магда еще очень худая и в платке, скрывавшем клочковатые, отрастающие волосы. Ее улыбка была ясной и хрупкой. Улыбка свободного человека. На второй фотографии она уже выглядела обычной здоровой женщиной. Красивой, с младенцем на руках.  
  
Макс не знал, какую из них любит или ненавидит больше. Какая причиняет ему больше боли. Но тем не менее каждый вечер доставал их и рассматривал. Его словно резало по-живому, но потом становилось легче.  
  
Макс знал, что если прекратит это делать, придется каждый вечер доставать нож и резать себя уже по-настоящему. Будет больно, но потом тоже станет легче.  
  
Когда в его жизни появился Чарльз, Макс начал периодически пропускать эти вечера скорби. Новый американский друг то и дело убеждал его выйти погулять, или посидеть в баре, или просто заходил поболтать за чаем, да так и оставался до ночи.  
  
Эрик, который почти не забывал, что он Макс, конечно не стал быть терпеть его присутствие, не будь оно ему по душе. Он мастерски держал на расстоянии всех остальных, в конце концов. Но сначала Эрик все равно испытывал что-то вроде дискомфорт. Будто он предает чью-то память тем, что недостаточно страдает. Будто недостаточно себя наказывает.  
  
Но у Чарльза было одно необычное свойство, делавшее его идеальным психологом: если рассказать ему что-то, оно каким-то непостижимым образом _отпускало_. Впервые Эрик заметил это после того, как Чарльз шутливо предложил поделиться кошмаром, который тревожил его сон одной ночью:  
  
— Мой отец говорил, — у Чарльза была фирменная улыбка, одновременно дружелюбная и озорная, и тогда он использовал ее вовсю. — Что если рассказать сон, он не сбудется, и больше не повторится. И знаешь, с тех пор, как я начал рассказывать ему мои кошмары, они больше не возвращались! И совершенно точно не сбылись. Хочешь попробовать?  
  
Сначала Эрик отказывался. Затея казалась ему одновременно и глупой, и слишком уж… Слишком уж затрагивавшей его, как пишут в книгах, личное пространство. Но Чарльз умел убеждать, и Эрик ни разу с тех пор пожалел о том, что сдался. Тот конкретный сюжет, раньше регулярно возвращавшися во сне, больше никогда его не тревожил.  
  
К этому было слишком непросто привыкнуть. Особенно после того, как Эрик осознал: это работает не только со снами. Все, к чему он позволяет Чарльзу прикоснуться, становится легче. Иногда всего на капельку, а иногда Эрику кажется, словно с его плеч свалилась целая гора. Иногда даже не одна. Он ловил себя на желании выплеснуть еще и еще, снова и снова — видит бог, у него было достаточно — но каждый раз запрещал себе. Как бы ни было соблазнительно то облегчение, которое сулило участие Чарльза, но всё это еще слишком личное и все еще его ноша, его бремя. Эрик ничем не заслужил полное досрочное отпущение грехов и освобождение от терзаний. И наконец, Чарльз был его другом, а не личным психологом, и уж точно не выгребной ямой, в которую можно сливать все свое дерьмо.  
  
Но иногда у него случались периоды слабости. Как однажды ночью после тяжелого рабочего дня в больнице. Тогда Эрик сам нашел Чарльза, допоздна сидевшего у кровати Габриэль, и предложил ему пропустить стаканчик-другой. Тот сразу же согласился, но выходя, то и дело с озабоченным видом оборачивался на беспокойно спящую Габриэль.  
  
Вечер был темным и теплым. Как всегда они шли до бара пешком, не торопясь, то и дело отмахиваясь от назойливых летних насекомых, прилетавших на свет фонарей и сладкий запах цветов. Нехарактерным было разве что их молчание — обычно недостатка в темах для обсуждения не было. Но и тишина давно была для обоих комфортной, ведь им было, о чём помолчать вдвоём. Эрик ловил обрывки разговоров попадающихся на пути прохожих. Иврит совсем не походил на идиш, но почти все здесь были иммигрантами или их детьми, и, таким образом, по крайней мере понимали идиш, немецкий, английский или еще какой-то язык из тех, которыми Эрик владел. Ну а для Чарльза, казалось, языковых преград просто не было — он мог объясниться с кем угодно.  
  
Эрик шел рядом, периодически косясь на профиль Чарльза, и думал, что причин восхищаться им находится так много, что это, право, становится даже неловко. И этого он Чарльзу точно не расскажет. Тем более, Эрик ведь совсем не хотел, чтобы их взаимоотношения, а значит и поводы восхищаться им, прекратились.  
  
Чарльз повернулся к нему, видимо почувствовав взгляд. Улыбнулся, хоть улыбка и вышла усталой. Тени под его глазами не могло скрыть даже скупое освящение.  
  
— Друг мой, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы свернуть с проторенной дороги? Боюсь, у меня сегодня болит голова, а в баре будет шумно.  
  
— Конечно, я не против, — кивнул Эрик.  
  
Они свернули и в буквальном смысле слова, и спустились к морю. Уселись рядом на берегу, подыскав большой и всё ещё не успевший остыть камень. Чарльз подставил лицо лунному свету и с облегчением вздохнул, и этот вздох успокоил Эрика так же, как шум волн, сонно накатывавших на берег. Он чувствовал тепло тела Чарльза там, где их плечи и бедра соприкасались, и думал о том, что прошли годы с тех пор, как он дотрагивался до другого человека. С тех пор, как он вообще этого хотел.  
  
Он резко одёрнул себя. Не стоит продолжать думать об этом. Нет, ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт.  
  
— Не пришло ли время, — сказал Эрик. — Мне отплатить тебе услугой за услугу? Тебе тяжело, Чарльз. Давай, поделись этой ношей со мной. В кои-то веки позволь и себе облегчить тот груз, что ты тащишь на своих плечах. Иногда мне кажется, будто ты берёшь пример с муравьёв. Они тоже, знаешь ли, любят взвалить на себя вес больший, чем их собственный.  
  
Чарльз повернулся к нему. Его улыбающиеся губы были совсем близко, и внезапно Эрик ощутил настолько сильное желание поцеловать эти губы, что ему даже стало несколько не по себе.  
  
— Все в порядке, друг мой, — ответил Чарльз. — Благодарю за беспокойство, но я держусь. Это груз чужих переживаний. И у меня, в отличии от тех, кому они принадлежат, все быстро пройдет.  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Хотел бы я обладать возможностью облегчать чужие страдания по-настоящему.  
  
— Ты уже обладаешь ею, — мягко напомнил ему Эрик.  
  
— Ты так считаешь? — Чарльз даже повеселел.  
  
— Я это знаю. Я испытал это на себе, — Эрик улыбнулся в ответ.  
Это было непривычно. Настолько, что сначала его губы немного сопротивлялись и улыбка вышла не очень уверенная.  
— Мои кошмары больше не возвращались. Ни сны, ни... — он запнулся.  
  
— И они тоже не вернутся, — пообещал Чарльз, глядя ему в глаза. — Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось это пережить, но всё позади.  
  
— Мне бы только хотелось иметь возможность помогать и тебе тоже, — начал Эрик. Это было правдой, но даже если бы не было ее, он бы выпалил что угодно другое. Главное говорить хоть что-то, поддерживать какие-никакие рамки дружеского разговора. Делать вид, что все нормально.  
  
— Ты уже помогаешь мне, — голос Чарльза был ровным, спокойным. Эхом того, что чуть раньше сказал ему Эрик.  
Всё, эта прогулка, этот разговор, было настолько спокойно и естественно, что даже то, как Эрик внезапно оказался в объятиях Чарльза, уже воспринималось им как само собой разумеющееся.  
  
А раз всё так сложилось, то можно уже и расслабиться, решило подсознание Эрика, не подумав даже посоветоваться с его разумом. Он закрыл глаза, прижал Чарльза к себе, наслаждаясь этим почти забытым и вдруг снова доступным ощущением. Он уткнулся бы лицом в волосы Чарльза, если б они у него были. Вместо этого в его распоряжении была гладкая кожа, которую Эрик принялся легко поглаживать пальцами.  
  
Он чувствовал пульс Чарльза, такой же частый, как его собственный. И именно губы Чарльза первыми прижались к шее Эрика. Именно пальцы Чарльза первыми легли на бедро Эрика. Прохладный ветерок и жар чужой крови, быстро бегущей по жилам где-то под кожей, жажда прикосновений и ласки, которую Эрик испытывал всё это время, эта безумная смесь пьянила его и сводила с ума.  
Дальше инициатива принадлежала ему. Эрику нашел губы Чарльза своими и жадно поцеловал его. А затем ладонь Чарльза скользнула выше по его бедру, легконько сжав и снова поглаживая. Эрик вздрогнул от пробежавшей по телу волны возбуждения, и не мог в ответ не потянуться к брюкам Чарльза, страстно желая ответить лаской на ласку.  
  
Чарльз закусил губу. Сначала свою, зпотом прихватил зубами губы Эрика. Поцелуй стал жёстче, отчаяннее, а его рука массировала и оглаживала член Эрика сквозь ткань.  
  
Только бы не кончить прямо в штаны, подумал Эрик. И еще: только бы никто не решил тоже прогуляться по пляжу или поглазеть со ступенек на море. А потом решил — если уж и кончать в штаны, то пусть Чарльз разделит с ним эту неловкость.  
  
Совсем не так, как с Магдой, думал Эрик, как сквозь туман, целуя, лаская и покусывая Чарльза, прижимаясь к нему и прижимая его к себе. С ней, когда они наконец-то остались наедине и любили друг друга, был чистый инстинкт, интуитивная чувственность, которую они толком не умели ни проявлять, ни разделять. А с Чарльзом всё будто бы еще одна партия в шахматы, ход за ходом, только по правилам, которые Эрику еще толком не знакомы.  
  
Магда. Будто бы сквозь сладкую дымку прорвался резкий зимний ветер, отрезвивший его и вернувший с небес на землю. Сколько дней Эрик уже не доставал фотографии? Вдруг он вообще забудет ее лицо?  
  
Эрик отпрянул от Чарльза и подскочил как ужаленный, тяжело дыша и утирая рот рукавом. Член почти что болел от напряжения, стояк натягивал ткань в паху.  
Больше всего Эрику сейчас хотелось сдохнуть. Провалиться сквозь землю. Или сгореть со стыда. Он уже рассказывал Чарльзу, как судорожно выкапывался из братской могилы, и как долго пытался отмыть руки от въевшейся золы, которая когда-то была живыми людьми. Лучше бы не выбирался из той ямы. Лучше бы сам превратился в ту золу.  
  
— Боже, Эрик, прости, — пробормотал Чарльз, виновато глядя на него. — Я не должен был... я ведь знал... — он покачал головой. — Это всё… Давай лучше забудем. Я не хочу, чтобы ты теперь начал избегать меня. Твоя дружба мне слишком дорога.  
  
Эрик заставил себя не отвести взгляда от молящих глаз Чарльза. Потом шумно выдохнул, и снова осторожно присел рядом.  
— Я не буду тебя избегать. Ты что? — он покачал головой.  
И не спросил, однако, что именно такого Чарльз знал, что должно было предостеречь его.  
  
— Хочешь... Может быть, хочешь рассказать мне что-нибудь из того, что тебя гложет? Что не даёт тебе… — аккуратно поинтересовался Чарльз, поправляя рубашку.  
  
Какое-то время Эрик молча размышлял. Чарльз не торопил его. Он знал, что иногда нужно время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. И решиться.  
  
— После того, что с Магдой... делали в лагере, — сказал Эрик наконец. — Мы с ней какое-то время не могли заниматься любовью. Она хотела довериться мне, она пыталась, но потом убегала. Прямо как я сейчас.  
  
Чарльз кивнул.  
— Но у вас было достаточно терпения, чтобы преодолеть это. Вы хотели этого, хотели друг друга. И отказались дать тяжёлому прошлому омрачать ваше настоящее и перспективы. Вы нашли в себе силы сделать это.  
  
— Да, — Эрик посмотрел на него, и обнаружил, что снова хочет улыбаться. А Чарльз улыбнулся в ответ.  
Теперь ему больше не казалось, что он совершает что-то нехорошее. Просто снова нужно время, чтобы решиться и перешагнуть через руины прошлого. Возможно не сегодня. И не завтра. И может быть даже не через месяц. Но однажды Эрик всё-таки решится сделать то, чего ему так сильно хотелось. Он не сомневался, что Чарльз дождётся этого дня. И будет так же рад ему, как и сегодня.


End file.
